Leave Her Be
by lkwREADer
Summary: Choudenshi Bioman.  Jun thanks Shiro for dealing with Micheal.  spoilers for ep 'Jun'.  Jun Yabuki & Shirou Gou


Leave Her Be

Title: Leave Her Be

Author: Lauren

Fandom: Choudenshi Bioman

Pairing: Shiro Gou (Red One)/Jun Yabuki (Yellow Four) fluffiness. Also a teeny bit of Shingo Takasugi (Green Two) /Ryuuta Nanbara (Blue Three), thrown in for Mariko-chan.

Rating: G.

Disclaimer: Nothing from Bioman belongs to me. It all belongs to Toei.

Warnings: none.

Summary: Jun thanks Shiro for keeping Michael away from her and apologizes for the accident.

Notes: spoilers for task 13. After watching Bioman, I am a full supporter of the 3 romances that are nearly canonical: Jun/Hikaru, Ryuuta/Shingo & Shiro/Mika. However, I like to thing of the Bio team as a big OT6 (even though it's hard to do Mika fic). As I was watching various Bioman episodes, ideas for drabbles/fics (I don't know how long they'll be) kept invading my head. So, this is hopefully the first of many. And I repeat, lj usermarikoazrael , just because I write Bioman het does not mean that I dislike the slash (for this fic Jun/Hikaru). I'm just a hopeless romantic, and this team kicked it into overdrive. So, positive feedback if you can, because I would really appreciate it. I'm not trying to make Jun helpless, just show a softer side of her. Jun's thoughts are in italics, and the story is mostly from her point of view.

Ever since Jun had met Shiro, she wasn't sure what to think of him. The first minute he was telling her about their fallen comrade and rather harshly asked her if she was willing to protect the entire earth and the next minute he was telling her she would make an excellent addition to the Bio Team.

After it was revealed that Jun had Bio particles within her and was capable of becoming Yellow Four, Jun had been ecstatic. She couldn't believe that she was a superhero, chosen to protect the earth. When they went down to the base and she saw Shiro wink at her, she couldn't control what happened next.

She fell for Shiro hard. She had always prided herself on being tough and not swooning over a man. But now she couldn't help it. She was seeking his approval, and trying to prove that she would be a capable Yellow Four, worthy to protect the earth.

During the battle, she had been trying to help Hikaru, but somehow the arrow missed and hit Shiro in his wrist. She was distraught. She had hurt the man she loved! She immediately ran over to him and started apologizing frantically. She watched, paralyzed, as he pulled the arrow out of his suit himself. She knew how much it had to be hurting himself, as she had been hit with an arrow herself before.

When they got back to the Biobase, she took the bandaging cloth without a word and started to bandage his wrist, trying desperately to ignore the others commenting on how bad the wound looked. She couldn't bear to look at him, knowing that it was her who had caused the horrible wound that he now had. When he put his hands on his shoulder and said "Jun, don't blame yourself." She had wanted to scream, _But how can I not! I hurt you; the man I love, even if you don't know it yet._ She could barely look at him.

To clear her head later, she went outside to practice. She saw someone coming towards her, and recognized it as the captain of her archery squad, Michael. _I don't need this right now_, she thought to herself, as she prepared herself for the lecture that was coming.

She could barely pay attention to what he was saying, and eventually heard herself saying, "Michael, I'm sorry," and running away. She vaguely saw Shiro as she ran up the hill, but didn't stop to talk to him. Instead of running back to the Biobase, she ran up the hill and hid in some brush, so she could hear what they were talking about.

As she heard Shiro defend her, she couldn't believe it. She had caused him a serious wound, and yet it was like he knew how badly she felt for hurting him. It only made her like him more; but then she abandoned her hiding spot, not wanting to be caught by Michael or Shiro.

After they had defeated the monster, the team was walking back to the Biobase. Shingo, Ryuuta & Hikaru were ahead of them, discussing the fight. She walked silently next to Shiro, until she stopped. He stopped next to her, asking, "Jun. What is it?"

"Shiro, I'm sorry for hurting you earlier today. It was all my fault and –"she was suddenly cut off by Shiro holding up his hand.

"Jun," he said, smiling. "It's okay. I told you before, it wasn't your fault."

"But it was!" she blurted, unable to stop talking. "I wasn't concentrating, and something went wrong. I can't believe what happened. And Shiro? Thanks for talking to Michael. It might have not sunk in at first, but I'm glad he gave me his blessing to follow my own path."

Shiro smiled. "You were listening to that? Why am I not surprised, Jun? It's just the kind of thing-"he was cut off from speaking by a pair of lips on his. He suddenly realized that these lips belonged to Jun, but quickly got over his surprise. He pulled her close to him as he gently kissed her, her small frame fitting comfortably within his taller frame. They broke apart after a few seconds and simply stared at each other.

"I really like you, Shiro," she said quietly, afraid to look at him.

He reached a hand under her chin and lifted her head up until she was looking into those entrancing eyes of his. "I know," he whispered. "I like you too, Jun," he said, watching happily as she smiled at him.

Their happiness, however was broken apart as they heard someone whistling. Looking up, Jun saw that Shingo, Ryuuta & Hikaru were not as far ahead as they had been before, and were watching the scene, Shingo & Ryuuta with amusement on their faces and whistling, and Hikaru smiling, simply happy for her friends.

"Jun & Shiro, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Shingo sang, taunting them. He got the response he was looking for, as they both broke out blushing, but he didn't expect Jun to come running at him faster than he had thought she could run and his better instincts kicked in, as he started running away from the angry girl in yellow.

"Shingo! You're going to pay for that!" Jun shouted as she chased him around the field, finally tackling him. After a minute, Jun returned, happily linking arms with Shiro & Hikaru, who was congratulating her friend on her romance. Shingo came stumbling towards the group a minute later, with an angry red mark across one cheek.

"That's what you get for messing with me," Jun teased Shingo, giggling as she snuggled into the crook of Shiro's arm, yet never letting go of Hikaru. Shiro and Ryuuta mercilessly teased Shingo about getting beat up by a girl, who took his frustration out by tackling and play-fighting with Ryuuta. The Bio team couldn't stop smiling and laughing as they helped pry Shingo off Ryuuta. Hikaru took hold of Shingo's arm, knowing Shingo's short tolerance for people who teased him, and dragged him next to Shiro, not letting up with her grip so he couldn't get away. Ryuuta took the hint and stayed away from Shingo from a while, staying next to Jun.

_Well, this certainly was a good da_y, Jun thought to herself as she smiled up at Shiro and he kissed the top of her head. Yes, it had been a good day indeed.


End file.
